


No me doy por vencido

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ha elegido a Amelia. Quiere seguir con ella y apuesta por su relación. Dean... Dean no sabe lo que siente. Está confuso, cabreado, desilusionado y se siente herido. Sam habla con él y le hace darse cuenta de que lo que él está buscando lo tiene mucho más cerca de lo que en realidad piensa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No me doy por vencido

**Título:** [No me doy por vencido](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJ4eViPlKMg)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Fandom:** SPN.

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Rating:** NC-17..

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Supernatural pertenece a la CW y al señor Kripke. Yo no gano dinero por ello. El dinero recaudado con este fic en el caso de que lo hubiera no es para uso personal, sino para una asociación que ayuda a los animales abandonados. Si quieres colaborar pincha [aquí.](http://www.taolee.org/)

**Warning:** sexo explícito

**Petición de:** Wesleyoso en este [hilo](http://taolee.livejournal.com/141678.html?thread=2782062#t2782062).

**Sin betear.**

**Spoilers:** Octava temporada en general pero nada concreto. Podéis leer el fic sin problemas aún si no estás siguiendo la serie.

**Resumen:** Sam ha elegido a Amelia. Quiere seguir con ella y apuesta por su relación. Dean... Dean no sabe lo que siente. Está confuso, cabreado, desilusionado y se siente herido. Sam habla con él y le hace darse cuenta de que lo que él está buscando lo tiene mucho más cerca de lo que en realidad piensa.

 

 

NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO

 

 

 

Dean había permanecido impasible sentado en una silla viendo cómo Sam recogía todas sus cosas de la habitación del motel. Su hermano había vuelto con Amelia. Al final el destino había hablado y había dejado claro que esos dos estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Una a una, el menor de los Winchester fue guardando sus armas en una bolsa distinta de la de Dean. Cuando llegó a una en concreto, se volvió con ella en la mano para enseñársela.

\- ¿Recuerdas quién nos dio esta navaja?

Dean levantó la mirada de la mesa y miró la mano de Sam. 

\- Bobby -ladró más que otra cosa. 

Sam suspiró, dejó la navaja sobre la cama y se acercó a Dean.

\- Aún sigues enfadado -no fue una pregunta. No lo fue porque Sam sabía de sobra el humor de su hermano.

\- No.

\- Dean -no podía engañarle. Quizás a cualquier otro sí, pero no a él-. Entiendo que estés enfadado, pero ya te he dicho que vas a contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites. No voy a dejarte tirado, ya te lo he dicho. Seguiré siendo cazador, pero en lugar de pasarme mil horas en la carretera yendo de un lado a otro, estaré...

\- Cállate ya -Dean no intentó excusarse por esa respuesta. Le daba igual ser un capullo integral. El problema era que su hermano parecía no querer entenderle-. No me importa si vuelves a cazar conmigo o no.

Eso era mentira porque Dean sí que quería a su hermano con él, pero entendía que quisiera llevar una nueva vida, que la necesitase y que quisiera una mujer a su lado. 

\- Entonces, ¿qué cojones te pasa? -Sam parecía haber perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Se paseó por la habitación intentando calmar las ideas-. Primero me echas una bronca monumental por haber dejado de cazar, luego me obligas a seguir cazando, luego me dices que te da igual. Joder, Dean... si no fuera porque sé que eres un tío, pensaría que menstruas.

Dean levantó una ceja porque no se esperaba ese comentario. Estaba amargado, cansado y no tenía ganas de hablar del tema.

\- No me pasa nada -se resbaló un poco en la silla y apartó la mirada.

\- ¡Y una mierda! -Sam cogió la navaja que les había regalado Bobby cuando apenas eran unos niños y la puso sobre la mesa con un golpe seco-. Quédatela, Dean. Quédate con todo y sigue así.

Dean se levantó, cogió la navaja y se la lanzó a su hermano. Por suerte ésta estaba cerrada y Sam no tuvo ningún percance al cogerla al vuelo.

\- No me hace falta.

Sam se mordió los labios por las ganas que tenía de pegarle un grito a su hermano.

\- Cualquier arma te será de ayuda si sigues con la caza, Dean. Y ya te he dicho que yo te apoyo y respeto tu decisión. Iré a cazar contigo algunas veces y...

\- ¡No quiero seguir cazando, ¿vale?!

Sam lo miró sorprendido por sus palabras. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿No quieres seguir cazando? Dean -no entendía esa respuesta-; me has sermoneado mil veces con lo mismo y me has echado en cara lo de dejarlo otras mil veces más. No entiendo ahora ese cambio de parecer.

Dean maldijo por lo bajo. Se había prometido a sí mismo no decir nada. Pensaba que al sentir eso traicionaba a su padre y se traicionaba a sí mismo. Le costaba admitir la verdad y no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el momento adecuado. Cerró los ojos y dejó que todo fluyera sin obligarse a nada.

\- No quiero seguir cazando. He querido dejarlo mil veces y nunca he podido. 

\- Pero... -Sam no salía de su asombro-. ¿Por qué diablos no lo has hecho?

Dean abrió los ojos. Ya había dicho la primera frase. Ya no podía volverse atrás.

\- Lo intenté con Lisa y no salió bien -la voz de Dean era calmada y serena. Intentaba explicarse lo mejor posible sabiendo que eso siempre se le había dado mal-. Estoy cansado de vivir en la carretera, de las noches en velas, de oler a pólvora, de trampas para demonios, de moteles sucios y caras desconocidas -al fin tuvo el valor de levantar la cabeza y mirar a su hermano-. Ya no puedo más, Sam, y si ahora tú tampoco estarás... Supongo que soy un envidioso y que ni como ni dejo comer.

Sam no pensaba realmente que Dean tuviera celos de él porque su hermano nunca había sido así. Algo más había y él tenía que encontrarlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando, Dean? Yo puedo ayudarte.

\- No -Dean negó con la cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa tímida y de nuevo su semblante se oscureció-. Me avergüenza decir que te envidio. Tú has encontrado una mujer que no ha salido corriendo después de saber tu pasado. Tienes a alguien que te apoya y te cuida y que incondicionalmente confía en ti -añadió-. Has tenido la suerte de que esa persona haya esperado por ti. 

\- Dean...

\- No quiero una casa perfecta, ni una barbacoa con los vecinos todos los domingos. Ni siquiera necesito irme a algún sitio soleado de vacaciones. Sólo quiero...

\- A Cas.

Dean centró la mirada en su hermano y levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me estás describiendo a Cas.

\- Cas no cuenta -Dean se movió nervioso por la habitación-. Es un ángel.

\- ¿Y? -Sam esbozó una sonrisa-. No me puedo creer que seas tan tonto y tan ciego. Me dices que quieres a alguien que, a pesar de saber lo que haces, no salga corriendo, que te apoye, que te cuide y que confíe incondicionalmente en ti -se acercó hasta su hermano y le puso una mano en el hombro-. Dean; ese es Cas.

Dean lo miró con el ceño fruncido porque jamás se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. 

\- No... no puede ser posible.

Sam le dio una palmada en la espalda sabiendo que su hermano acababa de reaccionar en ese instante. Observó con más detenimiento a Dean y lo vio, primero empalidecer, y luego ponerse morado. De nuevo le dio varias palmadas en la espalda.

\- Dean... Respira.

Dean tomó una bocanada de aire y se volvió para mirar a su hermano.

\- Quiero a Cas.

\- Lo sé -sonrió-, pero a la cuenta tú no.

¿Cómo podía saber algo Sam que él ni siquiera había sospechado? Pero ahora que lo analizaba, así era. Siempre había pensado que ese sentimiento, esa sensación, era producido por la personalidad de Castiel, no porque realmente sintiera algo por él.

\- ¿Qué... qué hago ahora? -se volvió hacia Sam y lo miró aterrorizado por encontrarse ante una situación totalmente nueva para él.

\- ¿Decírselo? 

\- ¿Qué voy a decirle? -Dean parecía realmente nervioso por la sugerencia-. ¿Que de pronto me he dado cuenta de que soy gay? ¿Que me gustan los tíos? ¿Que si él también me quiere?

\- Dudo que Castiel sepa responderte a las dos primeras preguntas, pero sé lo que va a contestarte a la tercera. Dean -le puso las manos sobre los hombros y lo zarandeó-. Ve y habla con él.

 

Dean tenía que haberse vuelto completamente loco porque asintió dándole la razón a Sam y treinta minutos más tarde, estaba sentado en el banco de un parque mirando al frente. Aún no había llamado al ángel. Sabía que éste vendría en cuanto pronunciase su nombre, por eso Dean se había contenido. Necesitaba un par de minutos a solas consigo mismo, hablar directamente con él y aceptarlo.

Era un paso muy grande en su vida y no podía evitar temblar como una hoja al viento. 

Carraspeó la voz, separó los labios y se dispuso a llamar al ángel.

\- Hola, Dean.

Dean giró la cabeza para encontrase con Castiel sentado a su lado.

\- Aún no te he llamado -se quejó.

\- Lo sé -el ángel miraba al frente-. Dean...

\- Te quiero, Cas.

Castiel volvió la cabeza hacia el cazador y Dean tuvo ganas de salir corriendo. En serio, ¿se había vuelto loco? Iba a hablar con él. Iba a explicarle lo que creía que sentía, lo que necesitaba... jamás pensó ser tan directo.

\- Ya lo sabía, Dean. Gracias.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú lo sabías?

\- Yo te saqué del infierno, Dean, recompuse tu cuerpo milímetro a milímetro. Sé lo que piensas antes de decirlo, sé lo que sueñas, sé...

\- Para, para -Dean lo frenó porque no necesitó oír nada más-. ¿Y por qué diablos no me has dicho nada?

\- Necesitabas tiempo, aclarar la mente -la mirada del ángel era ahora más relajada, como si él también hubiera estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo-. Tenías que darte cuenta por ti mismo.

Dean volvió la cabeza y miró el césped. Llevaba años buscando una salida, una cura para todos sus problemas y ahora resultaba que la había tenido delante todo ese tiempo. Ahora tenía dos opciones; negarlo, hacerse el mártir, quejarse y complicar las cosas, o aceptar de una vez por todas que Castiel era lo único que necesitaba en la vida.

Cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarle, descubrió que Cas ya le estaba mirando. Tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro y le devolvía la mirada como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en la vida.

Necesitaba adaptarse y aceptarlo todo, pero estaba seguro que iba a lograrlo. Con Cas a su lado podía hacer cualquier cosa.

 

 

Cuatro meses más tarde.

 

 

 

\- Tío, ¿no sabes llamar a una hora más decente? -Dean caminó como un zombie por la casa con el teléfono en la mano. Con un dedo separó las cortinas para comprobar que el sol estaba empezando a salir en ese momento. Soltó la tela y caminó hacia la sala de estar-. Te recuerdo que me lo dijiste ayer.

\- Es que hemos cambiado de planes y en lugar de ir a pescar todos el fin de semana, vamos a ir a casa del padre de Amelia. A la cuenta él y su nueva novia han formalizado la relación y quieren que estemos toda la familia junta.

Dean sonrió porque Sam, de pronto, se había encontrado con una familia llena de miembros de todas las edades, y se alegró por él.

\- ¿Es esa de la que me hablaste de los pechos grandes?

\- ¡Dean! Es la novia del padre de mi chica. 

\- Ya -Dean se sentó en el sofá y estiró las piernas-. Pero tiene pechos, ¿no?

\- Tendrá, ¡yo qué sé!

\- Que estés comprometido ahora no implica que tengas que cerrar los ojos cuando la veas, Sammy.

\- No me llames Sammy.

\- Como si te importarse. Por cierto, este fin de semana cuando te la presenten oficialmente, fíjate en qué talla lleva y el modelo de sujetador. Eso dice mucho de las mujeres.

\- ¡Dean, joder! -Sam suspiró al otro lado de la línea-. Ahora cuando la vea no podré quitarle los ojos de... ahí.

\- Se llaman pechos y tendrías que estar familiarizado con ellos. 

\- A diferencia de ti, que te veo todo un entendido en la materia. ¿Se ha puesto Cas pecho y no me he enterado?

Dean sonrió. Le gustaba gastarle bromas a su hermano y le gustaba machacarle hasta hacerle suplicar. Sam iba a pagar haberle despertado tan pronto.

\- Nah, y tampoco los necesita, créeme. El otro día estábamos...

\- ¡Eh Dean! Nada de tus batallitas sexuales a primera hora. ¡Me lo prometiste, tío!

Dean sonrió recordando el momento en que le contó a Sam lo fantástico que era el sexo anal y cómo salió corriendo su hermano de la habitación. En esos cuatro meses que llevaba formalmente con Castiel, ninguno de los dos había perdido el tiempo y, aunque al principio todo le pareció muy raro, en seguida se amoldó a su nueva situación y a lo que significaba que su pareja fuera otro hombre. Desde entonces había estando torturando a su hermano con charlas sobre la próstata, el punto g masculino y los lubricantes. Sam había deseado más de una vez arrancarse las orejas, prenderlas fuego y tirarlas luego a un pozo lleno de pirañas.

 

La voz llegó de lo lejos. Castiel abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en la cama. Había oído antes el teléfono, pero pensando que estaba soñando, no se había preocupado en levantarse y responder. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sonado de verdad. 

Por el tono de voz de Dean, supo que hablaba con su hermano. No oía lo que decían, pero sí podía apreciar el murmullo ronco de la voz de su chico.

Su chico.

Sonrió pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en esos cuatro meses, y no se refería sólo al sexo, que también, sino a que ya no era un ángel del Señor. Se había tomado un descanso, por decirlo de alguna manera, y ahora era completamente humano. 

Sentir como un humano era increíble. Como ángel había probado cosas, pero siendo un hombre normal como otro cualquiera, había cosas que era imposible describir con palabras, como hacerle el amor a Dean, por ejemplo. No le importaba si era él el que recibía o el que daba. Tampoco le importaba si era él el que había comenzado o el que se dejaba llevar. Eso le daba igual; el sexo con Dean merecía la pena todas y cada una de las cosas negativas que tenía el ser humano. 

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su erección luchaba contra las sábanas.

Quitándose las mantas de encima y sin preocuparse de ponerse unas zapatillas, Castiel se bajó de la cama y caminó despacio por la casa siguiendo el sonido de la voz de Dean. Iba rascándose el abdomen, con la camiseta subida por un lado y los pantalones caídos más allá de las caderas. Con esa guisa lo vio aparecer Dean, que momentáneamente se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada.

\- ¿Sigues ahí? -la voz de Sam se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Sí -fue una respuesta seca y algo jadeante. Se había percatado del bulto en los pantalones del ángel y eso lo dejó sin aliento. Eso y recordar lo que Castiel le había hecho la noche anterior-. ¿Qué me estabas contando?

Sam suspiró.

\- Te decía que me vuelvo a llevar tu caña de pescar, por si acaso bajamos al río. Si me la dejas, claro.

\- Sí, sí -Dean no le estaba prestando atención porque Castiel había llegado hasta él, se había arrodillado entre sus piernas y le estaba acariciando la entrepierna por encima del pantalón del pijama.

\- Tu caña es mejor que la mía. Debí de haberte hecho caso y haberme comprado la que tiene para doble carrete.

Dean dejó de oír a su hermano cuando vio que Castiel tiraba del elástico del pijama para dejarle descubierto. Ir sin ropa interior fue todo un acierto, así que sin más preámbulos, lo acogió en su boca. 

\- Pero ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, Dean. Uno no se da cuenta de lo que ha elegido hasta que ya es demasiado tarde y no puede descambiarlo. Me pasó lo mismo con esa caja de herramientas, ¿te acuerdas? La que compré cuando fuimos a mirar las baldosas del jardín.

No, Dean no se acordaba y tampoco estaba por la labor de ponerse a pensar. Tenía los labios y la lengua de Cas alrededor de su polla, haciéndole cochinadas en el glande, lamiendo las delicadas líneas y saboreando las primeras gotas que comenzaron a escaparse. 

Castiel lo miraba fijamente, con una expresión enigmática en el rostro, y Dean no pudo más que devolverle la misma expresión prácticamente boquiabierto. Observó cómo ese maldito hijo de puta le agarraba la polla con una mano y la mecía para darse varios golpes secos y firme sobre sus propios labios. 

Dean gimió por lo bajo y sólo atinó a morderse los labios para intentar contener un jadeo.

\- Eso me recuerda que me dijiste que ibas a ayudarme con el césped. Me dijiste que ibas a ayudarme a cortarlo -Sam parecía no haberse percatado de nada y seguía hablando como si nada-. No está muy alto, la verdad, pero así atrae a cantidad de bichos y ya sabes cómo se pone Amelia cuando ve un insecto. ¿Sigues ahí?

\- Sí, sí -no pudo evitar que la voz le saliera rasposa y algo jadeante. Había comenzado a mover sus propias caderas de atrás hacia adelante para incursionar él mismo entre los labios del ángel y por Dios bendito esa imagen iba a matarle.

\- Tienes una voz rara, ¿te estás resfriando?

\- Sí -pegó un ligero salto del sofá cuando Castiel, sin apartar la mirada de él, pasó los dientes por el prepucio para seguir luego hacia el glande.

\- ¿Te gusta? -el tono sensual y sucio de Cas salió como un susurro calentándole las pelotas.

\- El otro día me dieron un remedio buenísimo para el resfriado. Mira, coges un limón, lo cortas por la mitad...

Dean no atendió al resto de la explicación porque su cerebro ya no dio más de sí. Apartó el auricular y lo apoyó en el hombro mientras soltaba un jadeo que casi le salió del alma.

\- Cas, voy a correrme, por favor -le suplicó susurrando.

Castiel torció la cabeza sin entender qué quería.

\- ¿Quieres que pare o prefieres que te la chupe hasta el fondo, haciendo que te corras sobre mis labios y mi boca? -le preguntó de forma tan natural, como quien pregunta si va a llover-. Aunque quizás prefieres correrte enterrado al final de mi garganta. Creo que nunca lo hemos hecho así, pero podría ser muy satisfactorio para ti.

El ángel siempre pensando en lo mejor para él y en lo que pudiera darle más placer. Había muchas formas de complacer a Dean, demasiadas si Castiel estaba involucrado, pero la que lo ponía de cero a cien en apenas unos segundos era oírle hablar de esa manera. El ángel, antes tan correcto, con esa manera de hablar tan arcaica y obsoleta, desde que estaba a su lado había aprendido mil y una maneras de expresarse a lo Dean Winchester y, realmente, el verdadero Dean estaba más que complacido con ello. Era una mala influencia, lo sabía, pero Dios, cuánto le ponía.

\- Quiero probarte, Dean -el ángel fue claro al respecto y no se anduvo con rodeos-. Me gusta tu sabor. Dámelo.

Dean pensó que se fundiría con el sofá por la temperatura que alcanzó su cuerpo. Involuntariamente apretó más el teléfono sobre su hombro y adelantó las caderas para que Castiel volviera a hacer eso que le había hecho antes. En cuanto notó de nuevo esos labios alrededor de su erección y esa lengua húmeda y caliente apresándole cada vez más, él no tuvo otra opción que correrse sin poder evitar un gemido tras otro. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando así contenerse, pero su garganta siguió jadeando sin importarle nada más. Sus caderas se movían rápidas de arriba a abajo haciendo un ruido obsceno cuando chocaban contra los labios del ángel. Sin poder evitarlo más, se dejó llevar por el orgasmo.

La boca de Castiel lo cubría por entero y bebía de él como si se estuviera deleitando del mejor de los manjares. Notaba cómo la erección de Dean palpitaba en su boca mientras todo se llenaba de ese líquido caliente y espeso. Mientras todo eso sucedía, él no podía apartar la mirada. Ver a Dean envuelto en semejante momento era indescriptible. La expresión de su cara lo era, y él se sentía feliz por ser el causante de semejante abandono.

Cuando notó que el cuerpo de Dean había dejado de temblar, deslizó su erección aún erguida hacia fuera de la boca mientras ésta iba dejando un reguero tras ella. Castiel lo lamió y se lamió los labios luego sin dejar escapar una gota.

\- Joder, Cas -un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Dean mientras se deleitaba con semejante escena. Un silencio opaco lo rodeó, en el cual sólo se oían los latidos de su corazón intentando volver a la normalidad. De fondo, de pronto, la voz de su hermano.

Reaccionó con rapidez recordando la llamada, se llevó el teléfono al oído y comprobó que Sam seguía hablando.

\- Y todo eso lo mezclas bien y te lo tomas caliente tres veces al día. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

Todas, pensó Dean, porque no le había escuchado en absoluto, pero eso no iba a decírselo.

\- No -mintió-, pero seguramente se me olvide. Ya me lo mandarás en un email.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de mi excursión de este fin de semana?

Dean volvió a desconectar cuando vio que Castiel se erguía frente a él y bajo la tela de sus pantalones se ocultaba una erección de considerable tamaño.

\- Ermmm no. Pásatelo bien, hermanito -se lamió los labios deseoso de hincarle el diente a Cas-. Hablamos a la vuelta.

Ambos se despidieron y colgaron el teléfono. Dean tiró el suyo por el sofá sin importarle dónde caía y se levantó para mirar a Castiel de frente.

\- Ahora vamos a ocuparnos de lo tuyo.

\- ¿De lo mío? - el ángel no le entendió, sólo cuando Dean le puso la mano sobre la entrepierna, entendió a lo que se refería-. Pensaba irme a la ducha ahora.

\- ¿Si? -Dean lo rodeó y se abrazó a él por la espalda-. ¿Necesitas a alguien que te frote... la espalda?

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa mientra caminaba directo al baño con Dean aún pegado a él.

\- Lo cierto es que tenía pensado frotármela yo... la espalda, quiero decir, pero si insistes en hacerlo tú...

Dean esbozó una sonrisa. Lo apresó por la cintura y lo levantó en peso llevándole él hacia el baño. Una vez allí se encargó de frotar absolutamente todo el cuerpo del ángel sin saltarse el más mínimo trozo. 

 

 

 

Una semana más tarde.

 

 

Decir que estaba mosqueado era quedarse corto. Dean estaba que se lo llevaban los diablos, casi literalmente hablando. Un par de días atrás, estando de reconocimiento por un bosque cercano con Sam y Cas, se había resbalado ladera abajo a causa las lluvias y se había fastidiado una pierna. Ya se la había roto una vez, años atrás, y desde entonces debía de tener cuidado para que no le volviera a pasar. Ahora no se le había roto, pero sí que le dolía bastante, por lo que Sam y Castiel le habían obligado estar varios días de reposo.

El primer día estuvo genial; durmió mil horas, comió cuanto quiso, se puso al día con sus series favoritas... pero al tercer día ya estaba aburrido de todo eso. Él era un cazador, lo llevaba en la sangre, y necesitaba ir a cazar para sentirse útil.

 

Sam y Castiel se había marchado el día anterior. Un wendigo había sido visto en un bosque cerca de Indiana y ambos había sido avisados para ir a investigar. Dean los vio marcharse mientras maldecía entre dientes. Nunca jamás se había perdido una caza por algo tan estúpido como eso. ¡Si él estaba perfectamente, joder! Pero su hermano y Cas se pusieron muy pesados y no le quedó más remedio que darse por vencido.

La primera noche sin Castiel en su cama fue larga, muy larga. Al principio Dean pensó que aprovecharía para ver algo en la televisión, o leer un libro. No es que el ángel no le dejara hacer ninguna de las dos cosas; es que siempre acababa distrayéndole y al final, en lugar de leer o ver algún programa, terminaba haciéndole el amor durante horas. Y no se quejaba, por eso pensó que esa noche en la que estaría solo por primera vez desde que ambos vivían juntos, la aprovecharía para hacer algo que normalmente no tenía oportunidad.

No pudo.

Sentado en el sofá, descubrió que todos los programas que echaban esa noche no le interesaban en absoluto. Podía ver los que quería online, pero descubrió que tampoco le apetecía.

Con un libro en la mano, se metió en la cama y comenzó a leer, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sabía lo que había estado leyendo. En lugar de estar concentrado en la historia, su mente había divagado hasta llegar al cuerpo de Castiel. Su mente se había entretenido enumerando una a una todas las zonas que le gustaban del ángel, como si él no las supiera ya.

De nuevo releyó las últimas líneas para ver si la historia le enganchaba, pero en lugar de eso sólo consiguió imaginarse a Cas de mil formas distintas, y en ninguna de ellas llevaba nada de ropa.

Al final no consiguió ni ver la televisión, ni leer, ni nada, pero acabó durmiéndose con la imagen de su ángel rondándole la cabeza.

 

La noche siguiente no estaba resultando mejor. Sam lo había llamado dos horas atrás para decirle que ya venían de camino, por eso Dean se había metido en la cocina a preparar algo digno para Cas y no sus famosos sándwiches de queso y pepinillos. Quería sorprenderle con algo nuevo y original, por eso llevaba todo ese rato allí metido preparando la cena para los dos.

Dean no le oyó llegar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Castiel estaba apoyado contra el quicio de la puerta, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y los brazos colgando a ambos lados. Sin decir nada, pero con una reluciente sonrisa en el rostro, el ángel caminó hacia él, lo abrazó por detrás y lo besó en el cuello.

\- Te queda muy bien el delantal. 

\- ¿Sí? -Dean sonrió porque el aliento caliente le había hecho cosquillas en la nuca-. Tendré que ponérmelo más a menudo.

\- Pero sin nada debajo -Castiel deslizó ambas manos por debajo del delantal y le abrió los pantalones para luego dejárselos caer hasta el suelo. Los calzoncillos siguieron el mismo recorrido-. Así está mejor.

Dean no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse al borde de la encimera cuando notó la mano de ese hombre abarcarle todo el pene, que poco a poco había ido despertando desde la llegada del ángel. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa maravillosa sensación. Debió de haberlos dejado abiertos porque así habría visto sus intenciones; éste había alargado el brazo hacia un pequeño cuenco donde había echado una cucharada de aceite para luego añadírselo a la ensalada. Castiel metió dos dedos y los embadurnó bien. Luego los llevó hacia la entrada de Dean y sin dudar, deslizó uno de ellos en su cuerpo.

El aceite era el mejor de los lubricantes que podía haber. Era pringoso, sí, y lo manchaba todo, pero era muy resbaladizo y para ocasiones como esas, era lo mejor.

Dean notó ese dedo colándose furtivamente en él y su cuerpo se contrajo sin remedio. No dolía, porque Cas se aseguraba bien de ello, pero la primera penetración lo tomó por sorpresa. Luego relajó todo el cuerpo y disfrutó.

Castiel era bueno, muy bueno, y sabía qué hacer y cómo para darle el máximo placer. Durante varios minutos estuvo jugando con el dedo, lo movía dentro de él y arremetía incansable contra la próstata de Dean haciendo que se estremeciera de placer.

La unión de un segundo dedo dentro de su cuerpo fue sin duda el momento en que Dean notó las rodillas temblar. Notaba cómo desplegaba y separaba los dedos dentro de él, amoldándole a lo que iba a llegar luego. Sentía los músculos expandirse y contraerse, buscando a ciegas un alivio que parecía no querer llegar nunca.

\- Me gusta cómo reacciona tu cuerpo, Dean -la voz de Castiel era apenas un susurro. Jadeaba y arrastraba las palabras, afectado también por todo eso-. Eres tan sincero.

Dean bizqueó durante un segundo, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo eso que el ángel le estaba haciendo. Necesitaba sentirle ya dentro de él porque le quedaba muy poco, y quería correrse sintiéndole dentro.

\- Cas -la voz le salió como un jadeo ahogado-, por favor.

\- ¿Por favor?

\- Sí -se mordió tanto el labio inferior que cuando lo soltó, éste estaba demasiado rojo como para ser real. Estaba sonrojado y ese leve rubor le sentaba muy bien a sus mejillas manchadas de pecas-. Fóllame.

\- Ya lo estoy haciendo, Dean -Castiel movió los dedos dentro de él rozando ese sensible lugar para hacerle temblar unos instantes.

\- Pero no con tus dedos -jadeó cuando se recuperó de esa sensación.

\- A ti te encantan mis dedos.

\- A mí me gusta todo tú, Cas, pero ya sabes lo que necesito -Dean estaba empezando a perder la paciencia porque se veía cada vez más en el borde del precipicio sin poder evitarlo.

\- Yo ya te... 

\- Tu polla, Cas, quiero tu polla. Quiero que me folles con tu polla, que me la metas hasta el fondo y que te corras hasta que...

El movimiento rápido del ángel hizo que se detuviera. En cuestión de segundos Cas había sacado los dedos y con un estoque acertado, se había colado dentro de él llenándole por completo.

El suspiro de Dean fue demasiado audible como para pasarlo por alto.

\- Tienes que ser más claro, Dean. Ya no puedo leerte la mente.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco un segundo mientras le oía. Podía responderle y decirle que se dejara de tonterías porque sabía perfectamente lo que él necesitaba, o bien podía seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. Ganó lo segundo. Ya le tocaría a él hacerle rabiar. Para dejarle claro sus intenciones, Dean lo empujó con las caderas, deslizándolas hacia fuera y ofreciéndose como si fuera un sacrificio pagano. Ese acto no necesitó de interpretación. Castiel lo entendió perfectamente y, agarrándole de las caderas para que no se moviera, comenzó a profundizarse en él cada vez a más velocidad. Salía y entraba de su cuerpo arrancándole gemidos que salían ahogados desde el fondo de su garganta. Él mismo se sumó a Dean acabando ambos jadeando a la vez. 

Cada vez que se hundía en él, era una sensación indescriptible, y se hubiera pasado así toda la vida si su cuerpo hubiera aguantado, pero pronto comenzó a sentir que ya no controlaba sus acciones, haciendo que su cuerpo tomara vida propia. En ese punto, si hubiera querido parar no lo habría logrado, porque él y a no dominaba lo que hacía, y su instinto más básico y primario salió a flote. 

\- Dean... Dean -gruñó.

\- Lo sé -Dean llevó una mano hacia atrás para ponerla sobre su costado. No pretendía agarrarle; simplemente quería sentirle de otra manera-. Córrete, cariño. Vamos.

Los latidos del corazón de ángel le retumbaron bajo la palma. Volvió la cabeza para mirarle y lo observó mientras se abandonaba a su orgasmo. Castiel tenía la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior mientras su cuerpo arremetía una y otra vez en él. Cuando sus caderas dieron la última sacudida, abrió los ojos y le sonrió. No sabía que Dean lo había estado observando.

\- Te he echado mucho de menos -susurró intentando explicar así la rapidez con la que había terminado.

Dean no necesitaba excusas. Lo único que quería era hacerle feliz, y acababa de lograrlo.

\- Yo también -fue lo único capaz de decir antes de que el ángel acercara sus labios a los suyos y lo besara. 

Castiel comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Rodeó con un brazo las caderas de Dean y cogió su erección entre los dedos, haciéndole gemir en el acto.

\- Me queda muy poco -Dean dejó de caer la espalda sobre el pecho del ángel y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar de caer sobre el hombro.

\- Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites -la voz grave y profunda del ángel hizo que se derritiera un poco más-. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Dean acabó corriéndose entre gruñidos de placer. Con la polla de Castiel aún enterrada en su trasero, su cuerpo reaccionó alcanzo así una sensación inigualable. La cocina le dio vueltas y de pronto pareció que el mundo había comenzado a girar demasiado deprisa, pero él no tenía miedo porque estaba bien sujeto entre los brazos del ángel y sabía que jamás lo dejaría caer. Nunca.

 

FIN


End file.
